10 Songs About Peter Burke
by watashi wa kyo2
Summary: The 10 song challenge with Peter Burke. Has a lot of whump in it but also some friendship and a dash of romance. Rated T for "violence"


**AN: Just my look on the 10 song challenge. All you have to do is get your ipod/mp3 out, put it on shuffle, play a random song, and for the entire song duration write a little drabble about a character/show/whatever. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't always own White Collar, but when I do, I don't. **

* * *

_**Gypsy Woman- Hilary Duff**_

"The case is over El." Peter called as he walked into his house.

The case had been about a crazy psychotic who went around killing men with expensive art pieces. When he interrogated her, he was reminded of El when they first met.

Young, feisty, and full of spunk. He was a lucky to have gotten her. EL was something else.

But no matter what, she was the love of his life.

_Hopefully she won't get any ideas on how to handle men from this criminal. _He thought humorously.

_**Set Fire to the Rain- Adele**_

"Neal, why is the sky on fire?" Peter asked.

"Peter, the sky isn't on fire, you got drugged remember?"

"I did?"

"Yes Peter, he was aiming to stab himself and go for a nice trip, too bad you got in the way."

"Right." Peter whispered as his knees buckled from underneath him. Neal barely caught him before he hit the ground.

"Where's the ambulance Jones?"

"Almost here."

The agent helped Neal lower Peter to the ground as they waited for the ambulance. Peter would be fine, just a little embarrassed and loopy, but essentially fine.

_**You Can't Take Me- Bryan Adams**_

Another punch landed on his jaw, causing it to hurt worse.

"Tell us the name Fed. Who ratted us out?" The thug spat out.

"I won't tell you anything." Peter said defiantly.

Another one of the thugs walked over with a cattle prod.

"You will tell us Fed."

The man jabbed the prod into Peter. Electricity shot through him as a scream threatened to be released. He had to bite his tongue to stop it, which made his tongue start bleeding.

A glob of blood was forming in Peter's mouth, and when his captors pulled the prod back, Peter had nowhere else to put the liquid, but in their faces.

Lucky for Peter, that's when the cavalry showed up in their bulletproof vests.

He was saved.

_**Forever- Chris Brown**_

"May I have this dance?" He asked sweetly.

"Why yes Mr. Burke, you may."

"Thank you Mrs. Burke."

Leading her out onto the ballroom floor, he saw Neal smirk over by the punchbowl. They had just started to do the waltz together when the song suddenly changed.

Neal had apparently requested a song just for Peter and El to dance to. When the tango music came on Peter and El looked at each other and smiled.

When they started dancing the tango it was Peter who felt himself smirk when he caught a glimpse of Neal's shocked face.

He and Elizabeth danced for only two more songs, but for them, it felt like forever being in each other's arms.

_**I'm Still Here- Goo Goo Dolls**_

It was getting late and Peter was still at the office. Diana, Jones, and even Neal had each tried to get him to leave earlier but each had failed in their attempts.

Peter stared out his window at the city and the moving cars. He then turned and looked down into the empty bullpen.

He sighed as he finally finished his last bit of paperwork. El was visiting her parents and there was no reason to go home except to feet Satchmo.

_And the tomorrow I'll go to work and do the same thing all over again. _He thought sadly.

His thoughts shifted to what his job truly was, and what it accomplished.

_Do I really make a difference?_

Glancing down at the photograph of him and El, and then to the photo of him and Neal, he realized that, yes, he does.

_**Stormtrooper- S.P.O.C.K.**_

"Jones's cover has been blown, I'm going in." Peter stated as he grabbed the door of the van and opened it swiftly.

He sprinted into the art museum, hoping he would get there in time. Peter raced into the room holding his agent and the killer, who had just been informed that Jones was FBI.

The man was aiming a gun at Jones with his finger on the trigger when Peter burst into the room, gun drawn.

"FBI, put the weapon down and your hands up!" He shouted.

But the killer just grinned and started to pull the trigger. A gunshot rang out. When the rest of the FBI arrived, they saw the dead body of the killer on the floor and Peter standing beside Jones with a sad look on his face.

"If he would've just put the gun down, he would be alive." Peter said wistfully.

_**Unstoppable- TobyMac**_

Peter had begun chasing the suspect three blocks back and was still going, running down the streets of Manhattan.

He had to jump over several obstacles thrown in his path by the suspect.

_Come on, stop running. _Peter was begging in his mind, but his pace didn't waver. They started on their fifth block when out of nowhere, while crossing the street, a small car clipped Peter in the side.

The hit caused Peter to fall on the ground, but he didn't have time to catch the license plate number. He was already up and running once more, his injuries put on the backburner.

The suspect had finally stopped, after seeing Peter get hit by the car he figured he could stop running because there was no chance that the fed was getting up.

When Peter tackled him and cuffed him, however, the suspect was amazed. After the rest of the team showed up with the car and put the guy in it, he told them that the fed was unstoppable.

It was only later, after Peter went to the hospital that the team sat down and watched the video of the chase. They too, were amazed.

_**Boom Boom Pow- The Black Eyed Peas**_

When the dynamite started going off around Peter and Neal, they realized they were in trouble. The two partners began sprinting towards the door of the warehouse as it was falling down on them.

A heavy piece of the ceiling fell onto Neal, hitting him on the head and knocking him out cold. Peter, noticing that his partner was no longer following him, turned back and dashed to Neal.

With no other options he lifted Neal up and, in a fireman's carry, continued running out of the building. Just as they got outside, the whole building exploded.

The blast shoved Peter to the ground, and with him came Neal too. Peter saw flashing lights and some people running towards him before he blacked out.

The next time he woke up, he was in a hospital room. El was asleep in one of the chairs, in between Peter's bed and another, which just so happened to hold the sleeping form of Neal Caffrey.

As his eyes slipped shut he realized how lucky they were to be alive.

_**Go the Distance- Michael Bolton**_

"You're the one who signed up for this Peter." Neal said smugly while sitting beside El in the car.

"I know, I just didn't think it would be so hard."

"It's okay honey, we can play some inspirational music."

El continued to drive, nodding in Neal's direction. The song "Chariots of Fire" came on.

"Very funny." Peter said while he went on running.

"You're going to be running the FBI 5k next year Neal." Peter panted.

"Not going to happen, Peter. Besides, you've only got like a little more to go and them you're home free." Neal encouraged.

The car continued to drive next to the running agent. They were reaching the final leg of the race, of which Peter was happy.

_Neal is definitely being forced to run next year. _Peter thought as he crossed the finish line.

_**Nice Guys- Chester See**_

Neal's voice came over the com, and Peter could just see the smirk on his face.

"Peter, these type of women like the bad boy kind of guy. You're going to need to act more like me if you want to figure out which one is the forger."

Peter internally sighed but did follow the advice. He started to subtly brag about his cover's many illegal accomplishments.

He stopped being overly polite and more smooth criminal-like. Peter was totally out of his element but Neal was encouraging him that he was doing fine.

The women were responding to it, however, but not how they should be. Peter was being glared at from all over the party.

Thankfully, El had given him some tips earlier on, so now it was time to pull out the secret weapon. By the end of the night, although they still didn't know who the forger was, Peter did have several phone numbers.

"You see, I told you it would work." Neal said triumphantly, but quickly changed to surprise when Peter told him how he really got all the women's numbers.

"I just showed them a picture of Satchmo as a puppy, told them he was a blind dog that I saved off the street, and that he was having some problems, which was why I was being so mean. Once they heard that, they started flaunting over me." Peter said.

"Why didn't the bad boy thing work?"

"I don't really care why, Neal, I'm going home to see the only woman who has the same number as me."

"Bye Peter."

"Bye Neal."

_Finis_

* * *

P

**Please Review!**


End file.
